Worth The Dents In My Head
by Kikis
Summary: TRADUÇÃOA chave de inglesa estava velha, lascada onde batera em Alphonse e amassada onde colidira com o crânio de Ed.EdxEinry


**Worth The Dents In My Head**

Autora: Sinister Tomato

Tradutora: Kiki-chan

**_Disclaimer: Eu não possuo FullMetal Alchemist_**

**_N/A: Minha primeira tentativa EdxWinry. Feita por uma requisição da crítica. Desculpe se isso não atende a seus padrões. Essa fic é pequena, eu sei. É para ser assim._**

* * *

Presentes realmente não eram coisa do Alquimista Full Metal. Toda a porcaria do sentimentalismo não condizia com seu estilo. Peregrinar havia entorpecido qualquer senso de romance que possuía, se é que possuía algum em primeiro lugar. Ele era uma causa perdida quando se tratava de agradar as pessoas, especialmente com presentes.

Nesse dia, no entanto, se sentia diferente. Ele achara o sorriso de sua amiga de infância ser... intoxicante. Não sabia por que, mas por alguma razão, sentia-se diferente em volta dela do que se sentia há dois anos. Era um sentimento bizarro de se descrever. Ele poderia considerar o fato que não havia a visto por dois anos ou que sua figura havia evoluído um tanto drasticamente. O que quer que fosse, o sentimento soava estranho para ele.

Ele considerou o fato como uma atração relativamente complexa. Tinha dezoito anos, apesar de tudo. Atrações não eram incomuns. Bem, ele e Alphonse tinham uma queda por Winry quando eram crianças. Eles até brigavam por sua mão em casamento. No final, ela recusara ambos os dois. Isso era desconhecido para Al, mas a razão dela para dar um fora no Ed fora porque ele não se encaixava nos seus requerimentos de altura. Ele havia tentado dizer que havia mais em um homem do que o tamanho, contudo ela pisara em seu orgulho novamente, com o simples, ainda que verdadeiro, comentário:_ "Você não é um homem."_

Ele evitou as pessoas por dias depois daquilo. Era uma coisa cruel de se dizer, não importando quão sincero o relato.

Enquanto ela sondava a loja de ferramentas na rua, Edward estava ocupado tentando talhar no metal da chave inglesa que transmutara mais cedo da antiga. A velha que ela carregava como sua própria vida estava amassada de tanto colidir com o crânio de Ed e lascada em alguns lugares em que ela provavelmente havia batido em Al. Era verdade que ele tinha mais dinheiro que o suficiente para pagar por uma nova chave inglesa, até mesmo pela inscrição, porém decidira folhar as complexas anotações de seu superior pelo que estivesse procurando.

Assim que Winry chegava saltitando em sua direção com uma grande sacola de compras na mão, ele gravou a última letra rapidamente e enfiou aquilo na maleta marrom que havia pegado com Breda naquela manhã. Seu relatório estava feito de qualquer jeito e o segundo tenente estava mais focado com as coisas de comer da maleta do que com a maleta propriamente dita.

"Ed? O que foi?" Brilhantes, os olhos azul-celeste encararam-no com um pouco de preocupação.

Um rubor fez seu caminho para a face, vindo de seu pescoço e subiu. Ele empurrou por trás a extremidade da maleta da face confusa da garota. "A-aqui. É p-para você."

Ela pegou a maleta e tirou o conteúdo com curiosidade. Inclinou a chave de fenda mais adiante da luz para ter uma visão melhor das palavras gravadas. Os olhos que lembravam o céu se arregalaram um pouco enquanto seguiam pelas ligeiras palavras.

**_Para Winry Rockbell, a viciada em máquinas, minha mecânica e amiga de longa data. Enfiando juízo em mim quando mais preciso._**

Ed olhou ao redor, não querendo permitir que ela visse o gritante rubor que parara na ponta de seu nariz. Queria preservar o que restara de sua dignidade lentamente destruída. Ele interpretou mal a suave arfada que emitira de sua companhia como uma arfada de horror. _Ela não gostou. Agora provavelmente vai perceber que é sua chave inglesa velha e me golpear para esquecer disso..._

"Ed… É perfeito." Ele virou-se para encará-la, sua boca oscilou levemente.

"V-você achou? Quer dizer, é só a velha... Eu não comprei e tudo mais." Ed levantou sua mão humana para coçar a parte de trás da cabeça com embaraço. "Eu percebi que a sua antiga estava amassada e lascada, então pensei que deveria transmutar para você uma nova da velha... É meio menor, porque os pedaços quebrados eram insubstituíveis e a regra de troca equiv- "

O erro de Edward foi imediatamente ignorado enquanto Winry forçadamente agarrou o colarinho dele com uma mão e puxou-o para perto até seus corpos colidirem e beijou-o. Devido à inexperiência, seus lábios amassaram-se um tanto dolorosamente, fazendo com que ganhassem lábios levemente machucados. Depois de aproximadamente sete segundos, ela se afastou. Forçou-o a recuar de forma provocativa e andou até outra loja de ferramentas, seu vício por máquinas tomando o comando naturalmente de novo com seu desejo de fazer compras.

Edward Elric decidiu que aquele sorriso praticamente incandescendo nas feições de Winry Rockbell merecia alguns golpes em sua cabeça.

* * *

**N/A: Gostaria de saber o que acham, então, mandem reviews. Críticas construtivas seriam apreciadas.**

**N/T: Bom, vamos aqui com minha primeira tentativa de tradução publicada (sorriso amarelo), espero que tenha ficado aceitável... É um fic curtinho e fofinho, tomara que gostem! E hm, críticas e sugestões são muito bem vindas, assim como as reviews :)!** **Ah sim, quem quiser ler a versão original (em inglês), a url está no meu profile.**


End file.
